Truth or Dare with class 3E
by TheJubilations
Summary: What will happen when Nakamura and Karma round up their class to play truth or dare. Will they regret it and, more importantly, will new couples form?
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare with class 3E

Nakamura and Karma were herding their class into their classroom. A few people were complaining, like Terasaka and most of his gang. Apparently, Nakamura came up with the brilliant idea of playing truth or dare. To most people, that game sounded fun, actually it was fun. But not when Karma or Nakamura were there. They just never let what embarrassing thing you said or did go. They would torment you until graduation! Finally, the two troublemakers stopped pushing and pulling the rest of the class. Unfortunately, they proceeded to explain the rules of the game, if you can even call it that.

"As you probably all know, I-" Nakamura's speech was interrupted by Karma's cough. "WE have gathered you today because we are going to be playing something I like to call TRUTH OR DARE!" Multiple groans and sighs were heard from the audience. " The rules of today's game are… Number one: If you pick truth you absolutely cannot lie! Number two: The dares are , unfortunately, prohibited to be filmed. Number three: You cannot back out of a truth or a dare. Finally, Number four: You aren't allowed multiple dare choices!" Karma proclaimed. Again, groans and sighs of defeat were heard from the poor class.

Everyone reluctantly sat in a circle waiting for the torture, or fun in Karma and Nakamura's case, to begin. A few seconds passed before they heard: "Students! Let me join, please, please, please!". Karma smirked and said " Why of course, dear sensei…". Korosensei joined the circle and waited impatiently. Nakamura's gaze skimmed across her victims and landed on poor Manami. "Manami!" The girl with glasses squeaked and pointed to herself hesitantly. "Yes you! Now, truth or dare?" Nakamura asked impatiently. Manami squeaked out "W-well, I-I pick… umm… t-truth?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. Nakamura stared out into the distance and suddenly jumped causing other people to jump with her. "I've got it! Manami, have you ever cheated on a test?" Nakamura pitied the poor girl for having to go first, so she chose an easy question. However, she really was not expecting the answer! " U-umm… M-maybe, y-yes?"

A few shocked gasps resounded in the room. "I-it was only for a j-Japanese test! I didn't understand the q-questions and I w-was pretty sure we didn't cover the s-subject in class!" Manami then blurted out something to get the attention off of her. "I-Isogai-kun!" Everyone turned to the class ikemen. " Truth or dare?" Manami asked regretting her decision immediately, after all, he hadn't done anything to her. " I guess I'd have to go with dare." He responded a little surprised. " O-okay then. I dare you to s-switch shirts with the person on your r-right!" Manami said. Isogai turned to his right and saw Hara. He internally groaned, of course it had to be a girl's uniform! They went to the bathroom came back and sat back down. " _This was going to be fun!"_ He thought sarcastically. Not really wanting to see the person he tortured, he quickly called out "Chiba!" Chiba turned around, his bangs hiding his eyes, to look at the class ikemen. "Truth or dare?" Isogai said. Chiba replied quickly "Truth.". Isogai took a deep breath and said "What is the worst lie you ever told anyone?"

Chiba paused for a second, clearly thinking about it, and answered coolly "I once told Kayano that Sugino ate her pudding when I did it." Two distinctive _hey'_ s resounded from the audience. Kayano had her arms crossed and Sugino looked pretty mad at Chiba for keeping that from Kayano. Chiba added " I don't really lie that often so, nothing really juicy happens." He then looked around and saw who he was going to pick…

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story, I hope you enjoy. Please tell me which pairings you want to see. So far, there is KarmaxNagisa and ChibaxHayami. If you want to send truths and dares feel free to do so, I need them badly. Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare with class 3E

 **Recap** : _He then looked around and saw who he was going to pick_ _…_

"Kanzaki!" Chiba called out half bored. The lady in question looked at him with pleading eyes. They didn't work on him though. "Truth or Dare?" The male sniper asked. Kanzaki whispered calmly " Dare." Murmurs spread through the class, they had _not_ been expecting that! Even Chiba was taken aback, he pulled himself together and said "Go to the staff room, ask if you can come in and have a three minute conversation with Bitch-sensei while doing an Australian accent." _Dang…_ Was the only coherent thought in every student's mind at the moment. Kanzaki murmured "Okay.." and went outside. Chiba followed her to the staff room, when she went in, he waited outside. Meanwhile, inside the staff room Kanzaki was talking to Bitch-sensei. "So what do you think the best seduction technique is, mate?" Bitch-sensei gasped and answered "Are you okay Kanzaki-chan?".

" Yeah, course I am mate! What about you?"

"Do you have a fever or something?"

"Nah! Why would I mate?"

"I swear to God Kanzaki-chan! What the hell is wrong with you? Someone tell me what is going on!"

"Nothing's wrong at all mate! Would there be something wrong?"

" You brat! Tell me what is going on this insta-"

And time! Kanzaki swiftly said " Goodbye Sensei!~" and left the room, leaving Bitch-sensei agape behind her.

Chiba and Kanzaki came back and reintegrated themselves into the circle. Kanzaki had a gleam in her eye as she scoured the students of her class. Her eyes landed on her prey… "Oh Kayano-chan?~"

The green haired girl swallowed loudly and turned to face the monster. "Yes, Kanzaki-chan?" She asked hesitantly. "Truth or dare?" The black haired girl asked.

"Umm…" Kayano was hesitant. She took a deep breath and answered confidently, or as confidently as she could. "Truth"

Kanzaki smirked frighteningly and asked her "Amongst all the people in this room, who is the person you dislike the most and why?"

The question shocked Kayano but mostly everyone was eager to know the answer.

Kayano took a moment to think about it. It would obviously be a girl with a massive chest. But, someone, her teacher actually, was responsible for the death of someone she truly cherished with all of her heart. Shouldn't she hate that person with as much passion? But, was it honestly the octopuses fault? Of course it was! Who else could take the blame for that? Maybe her sister's abusive to-be husband? It was his fault for using her current teacher as a test subject! Somehow, pining the blame on someone wasn't truly helping her with coping with the sadness, loneliness and grief. It seemed that even mourning her beloved sister didn't do the trick. Maybe she had to talk to someone about it… But who would listen!? Sure, her classmates liked her right now, but what would they think of her if they knew? She debated with herself mentally while the people next to her looked at her expectantly. She finally came up with the answer.

"Myself." She stated calmly. Everyone turned to look at themselves in disbelief. She added "I dislike myself the most for torturing myself everyday to 'avenge' someone who wouldn't want anything like that for me. In fact, she would want me to move on." Kayano felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Sure, she had given the most cryptic answer possible but, nevertheless, she was relieved to have talked to people about how she was feeling. It felt… nice. What a strange feeling! Something she hadn't felt in such a long time. Riding the wave of happiness, she called out "Nagisa!" with a genuine smile on her face.

The boy looked at the green haired girl nervously. "Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

The blue haired boy paused for a second and responded "Dare, I believe is the best choice." He was obviously hiding something. Nakamura told herself she was going to find out what it was no matter the cost. "I dare you to sit in the lap of the person on your…" She looked to the boy's right and left. "Left! For the rest of the game!" Nagisa groaned. The person on his left was none other than Karma. It was going to be harder to hide his feelings if he was that close to the boy he liked.

Reluctantly, he got up and sat on Karma's lap. Karma had a poker face on, on the inside, he was freaking out. In a good way and a bad way. On the one hand, he had a crush on Nagisa since his first day in class E. But, on the other hand, Nagisa probably didn't like him. I mean, he vocally groaned when he learned he had to be close to the red head. Pushing away the thoughts, Karma got back into the game, waiting for some humiliating moments.

"Sugaya!" The bluenette said. The artistic student responded quickly "Truth"

Nagisa already had a question prepared and was hoping he would pick truth. "Have you ever drawn, painted or sculpted someone nude?" Sugaya looked down to his hands which were nervously twitching on his lap. "Umm.. Yes?" A few people looked surprised. However, Okajima, the class pervert, looked up dreamily probably immersed in one of his fantasies. Nagisa noticed that and shivered in disgust.

Sugaya, was already wondering who he was going to pick. He wanted revenge on Nagisa, so he had to pick someone close to Nagisa or make someone do something embarrassing with the tiny blue haired boy. He wasn't close to the bluenette so he didn't really know who Nagisa was close to. Kayano probably was a good choice, they seemed to be friends. But, Kayano was already picked so not her… Sugino maybe? He seemed to be a good choice. Something, rather somebody, was missing. Nagisa was close to someone, really close actually. That person was… Karma.

 **A/N: Hey! Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I love writing it. The next update might take a while though. Anyways, please review! Remember to suggest truths, dares and ships! Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dance

Sugaya called out "Karma!" The red head looked at him in disbelief, did he not fear Karma's wrath? Apparently not, as he looked at the crimson haired boy straight in the eye. Determined to get revenge, the artist asked "Truth or dare?" Karma had to answer with dare, I mean, he was the king of risks! So he answered "Dare of course." Sugaya smirked evilly his plan forming logically in his creative mind. "So! Your dare is to slow dance with someone blindfolded, you have to try to guess who that person is by touch alone." Karma didn't think it was that bad until Sugaya added something to his dare. "If you don't guess who it is after three tries you must kiss the person you're dancing with." Everyone looked shocked at that statement, except for Karma. The over-confident oaf thought the challenge would be easy and didn't worry at all. He was told to leave. He stepped outside of the old classroom and waited.

Meanwhile, inside the classroom, excited chatter was heard from the four corners of the room as they decided who would be Karma's partner. The chaos was interrupted by Sugaya's voice. "Uhumm! I believe I should be the one to choose Karma's partner" he said. Everyone groaned because they wanted to choose. Sugaya, intent on getting revenge, turned to his victim and said "YOU." while pointing to poor Nagisa. Nakamura catching on what he was planning to do instantly agreed and forced her classmates to agree. Nagisa gulped nervously, he did _not_ want to have any part in this dare. Sugaya proceeded to explain "I choose Nagisa because, firstly, I want to get revenge on him. Secondly, I want to embarrass Karma." Now that was something all of his classmates dreamed of doing. "So my plan is to disguise Nagisa, wig, stilts, etc. Then Karma will mistake him for somebody else and he will have to kiss Nagisa. Are there any objections to putting my plan in action?" Sugaya asked. There was a brief moment of silent because everyone thought it was a great idea, they couldn't wait to actually embarrass _Karma!_ Then a black haired girl, Fuwa, piped in "Doesn't anyone else think that Karma and Nagisa would make a cute couple?" Nagisa turned beet red as everyone considered it. Nakamura said "They would! Imagine all the black mail material if they dated!" Then, Hazama added "I mean, I could make it happen. I could trick Nagisa into creating a love charm and Karma has always loved the idea of dark magic, so it wouldn't be hard to trick him into falling for Nagisa's charm."

"That's a great idea!" Nakamura said. The class created more chatter as they formed plans and imagined the 'couple' together. "Focus!" Sugaya shouted "We have to carry the dare out first." Nakamura asked "How are we going to disguise the little munchkin?"

"My idea is that we have Korosensei give us the wig from his human disguise, then, one of us goes out to the supply closet and finds the pair of old stilts that Korosensei used to demonstrate the theory of gravity back in the beginning of the year. Finally, someone goes out and blindfolds and occupies Karma as we prepare Nagisa."

"I volunteer to occupy Karma." Kataoka said. Everyone sighed in relief, they were all terrified of Karma and the female class president was one of the only people that could wrangle Karma. "I-I volunteer to get the stilts from the supply closet!" Manami said.

" Okay! So Korosensei!" The octopus turned to look at his student. "Yes?"

"Can we borrow your 'human' wig?" Sugaya asked

"Sure, it _is_ being put to good use…" Korosensei answered

"Alright! I think it's time to put operation _**Embarrass Karma (phase one)**_ into action!"

Megu Kataoka POV

I stepped out of the classroom to go look for Karma, knowing him, he wasn't very far. I saw a shadow breeze through the dense foliage near the forest, so he wanted to be like this, that's fine. I'm used to him acting like a child. I saw the shadow multiple times before realizing he was going around in a circle, I was going to catch him, that would give more time to the others, right? Instead of running after him, I opted for a stealthier mode. I climbed a tree on the outskirts of the forest and jumped from branch to branch trying to get closer to Karma. After a while I was out of breath, maybe Okano should be here instead of me! I heard shuffling from underneath me and realized it was time to jump. **1... 2...** _ **3!**_ I jumped on top of the devil and, seemingly, knocked the breath out of him. I got off and brushed my skirt off before saying "Come on, I have to put the blind fold on you before your dare starts."

Manami Okuda POV

I walked out of the classroom trying to keep my guard up, it would be fatal to the operation if Karma found me. It was quite dark out, I didn't realize we were playing for so long, I'm actually sort of happy that Nakamura-san forced us to attend the game. If she didn't, I probably would be stuck at home. To not compromise the mission, I kept a discreet walking pattern. _1..2 look around 3..4_

I tried to get there fast because I didn't want to keep the others waiting too long. Finally, I arrived at my destination. I then realized that I forgot to bring a flashlight.. How stupid was I ?! I opened the door to the supply closet and left the door open, I guess that would be my light source. I tripped over many boxes and bruised many, many times before finding the stilts. I tried to just grab them, they weren't that tall so I assumed they weren't that heavy. Oh boy was I mistaken! Firstly, I'm a tiny girl with no muscle and secondly, the stilts are made out of metal, pure fricking metal. So I opted for another method, dragging the stilts to the classroom. It wasn't very stealthy, I hoped that Kataoka-chan was keeping Karma distracted. Even with my method, it was very tedious to drag the stilts through the campus. As I said before, I'm not very athletic unlike my classmates, who would have been better for this job. I finally got back and everyone was waiting for me, oh no! "I'm so sorry everyone! The stilts are surprisingly heavy and I-" Sugaya interrupted me "It's fine, we were just worried that Karma found you, thank god he didn't!" I nodded, I'm so glad they aren't mad at me and I'm proud that I didn't mess up again! My thoughts were interrupted by Sugaya's voice "Alright everyone! We have all of the elements to start operation _**Embarrass Karma (phase two)**_!" Everyone cheered and circled Nagisa.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in like two months! I got pretty sick, then finals came around and me being lazy! I was released from school like a week ago too. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and I assure you that I will also finish this story no matter what! I have another update coming soon (hopefully). Also, to all the other pairings that won't be included in the storyline, I will write a twist ending where that pairing gets together. Anyways, see you all later! Bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Dance (part 2)

"Ow! Yada-san, be careful please!" Nagisa said as Yada tied his hair into a tight knot. She was in charge of his appearance and the blue-haired boy turned out to be very sensitive, she felt like all he was doing was complaining, she understood that this probably wasn't fun but he needed to pull himself together! It all started when Hayami-san offhandedly suggested that he cross-dress again. Ever since then, he had a dark look on his face. No one understood why, or if they did, they didn't show it and everyone decided to ignore it and continue with the operation. Shaking her head, Yada continued with the application **(Is that a thing?)** of the wig. She replied "Sorry Nagisa but could you at least try to stay still, it wouldn't hurt as much if you did.." To which the bluenette replied with "I know, I'm sorry. It's just.. My mom, she-… Nevermind.." Now Yada was worried! Why is Nagisa sad, why was he complaining so much and what did his mother have to do with this? She decided she would find out later as it was not the time, they had a mission to carry out! Once the wig was set, she backed away and took a look at what she had just created. Yada burst into laughter, Korosensei's wig was way too big for poor Nagisa's head. He sort of looked like Okano, with his small build, hairstyle and girl's school uniform. She called out to Sugaya who was waiting for them "We don't need stilts, he looks just like Okano-chan!" She pushed Nagisa backed to the others and said "My job is done!" They all took in his appearance and burst out laughing except for Okano who was blushing at the others teasing remarks. Nagisa huffed in annoyance and sat down between Okuda and Kaede. After catching his breath, Sugaya declared "All right everyone! Settle down please… Thank you. Now, time for phase two of **Operation: Embarrass Karma**!

Everyone cheered and then realized that phase two was getting Karma to come out, they then decided to sacrifice someone. The person with the shortest strand of grass would have to lure the devil himself out. They all shivered hoping they wouldn't be the ones. Giddy with anticipation, Nakamura took the first strand… and got the half-of-an-inch-long one (1,27 cm). Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Nakamura still looked at the grass in disbelief. She was still glaring at the strand when Yoshida and Muramatsu pushed her towards the forest where Karma should be. She loved having him as a partner in crime but being a victim of his sadistic pranks was something no one wanted. Sighing she started searching for him, lost in her thoughts she didn't notice him sneaking up behind her until it was too late and she was knocked on the ground, out of breath with the redhead sitting on her. She breathlessly mumbled "Karma, get off of me, I.. have blackmail and I'm.. not.. afraid to use it.." The next thing she knew, the weight was off of her and Karma was _ts_ king, not content with the results of his stealthiest. He whined "But Megu-Megu! I just wanted to have some fun…" Kataoka sighed and told Nakamura to get up. She the started guiding both of them to where the prank was taking place. Nakamura snapped out of her haze and teased "Eh? Megu-tan is a mother now? Who's the lucky father?~" Kataoka sighed at their childishness and said "Nakamura-san, that made no sense whatsoever and Karma-kun stop playing with that snake! Where did you even get it from?!" The banter continued until they reached their destination and Nakamura stepped up and said "Hey guys! I did it, I dragged Karma over here by myself and Megu-Megu decided to join!" No one believed that lie but they didn't have the tine to call out her bullshit, instead Sugaya grabbed Karma by the arm and lead him to where Nagisa was going to be. He proclaimed "Everyone gather around! Today, we are here to witness the humiliation of Karma Akabane! Is everyone ready?" Everyone responded positively "Great! Now have Kanzaki-san bring out the blindfold gifted to us by our saviours." Karma had to respond to that, I mean who couldn't? That was like the dumbest thing he had ever heard! "Your saviours eh? In what way? Illicit things, illicit things, such naughty children!" However, he seemed quite amused while he was being blindfolded. He couldn't see anything but he could hear everyone cheering 'Bring out the saviour! Bring out the saviour!' My, what fun he was going to have! He thought.

[…]

Nagisa knew he wasn't going to make it. God, he hoped that Karma would guess who he was without too much touching. That would be embarrassing. Imagine being practically groped by your crush because of a stupid dare! Ugh, he was so frustrated! His thoughts were interrupted by Sugaya, the person he hated the most in this world (Yes, he came even before his mother. Don't judge a teenager's priorities!), who told him "Time for **phase three of operation: Embarrass Karma**!" He sighed, there was no point in struggling, ultimately, he was going to face doom despite the amount of stalling that he could make happen. That was one of the only things Nagisa was good at, stalling. Anyways, he walked to where Karma was. Closing his eyes, he let music fill his senses and distract him. The music was moving his body, he had nothing to do with it. That's why he was a decent dancer, something no one knew about him. He could feel Karma's hot breath on his face and tried desperately, in vain, to not blush. Seriously though! Why did Sugaya choose him? Out of all the choices possible, he chose the pipsqueak who had a crush on him! What a cruel, cruel world… He could feel Karma patting his head, as if he was praising him. It brought another blush to his cheeks. He also blessed Yada-san for making the wig really tight, it would have already fallen off if not and Karma would have seen the crimson dust covering his face. Damn it Sugaya, he cursed once again. It felt like Karma was feeling him up, it wasn't a bad thing, it just wasn't something he wanted right now, in front of his classmates. He felt his face heat up again, once this was over he was going to have a _little chat_ with Sugaya. Feeling bloodlust awaken from it's deep slumber, he reminded himself it was not the time. Soon, the dance was over and Karma, that _idiot_ , hadn't managed to guess who it was. Taking his blindfold off, he was surprised to find Okano there, the warm feeling he had felt inside of him was because of _Okano!?_ Why not, oh, I don't know, Nagisa his crush!? Damn, he was going to murder someone. Okano took off her wig and- _**Wait what!?**_ So it _was_ Nagisa! He breathed a sigh of relief before remembering he was going to have to kiss him. F**k! Wait, why did Nagisa look murderous? He followed his line of sight before seeing Sugaya shuffling his feet and awkwardly looking down at the floor. Oh boy, there was going to be some bloodshed tonight! He thought before sensing this familiar yet unfamiliar feeling at the same time. It was a feeling that would make a grown man cry, it was something that would make the bravest of people cower, it was.. _Bloodlust?_ Nagisa had this aura around him that made him shiver. He said in the most innocent yet, terrifying voice ever "Well, Sugaya-kun. Could you follow me please? I would like to talk…" The intent was clear in his eyes, they were not going to just have a little chat. Koro-sensei stopped Nagisa from what he was about to do and asked him "Would you please come into the classroom? Sensei would like to talk to you." To that Nagisa nodded, still glaring at Sugaya, and followed Koro-sensei into the worn classroom.

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's me! Just to let you know there won't be another update until at least two weeks from now. I'm just gonna collapse on my bed, let's see if I don't die! Goodnight everyone and thanks for the continued support!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Koro-sensei and Nagisa entered the building, Koro-sensei sat down at his desk and Nagisa sat opposite to him, rage chipping his sensibility slowly.

Koro-sensei broke the silence, "Now, Nagisa-kun, why are you so mad?"

The confident and rage-filled façade shattered at the teacher's words, he turned his head as tears of shame and embarrassment filled his sky blue eyes,

"I'm so, _so_ sorry sensei, I- I maybe, sort of… haveacrushonkarma."

He said it so fast that none of his classmates would have understood. However, the 20-mach speed monster heard him as clear as a bell and said

"Nrufufu! Finally! A love story of interest! Tell me how you feel, Sensei wants to know all the nitty gritty details!"

Nagisa felt shocked, he finally told someone how he felt and he was being questioned?! Didn't anyone care about what just happened?

Sighing, the boy replied "Nothing has ever happened and I intend to keep it that way…" He looked away shyly.

The yellow teacher fell onto his desk in desperation. He seemed to mumbling and crying words that Nagisa couldn't hear. He managed to hear little snippets of the older octopus's meltdown; "You were the smart one… can't believe.. complete idiots!.. How I the… it was going so well!"

Nagisa shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't really sure what to do, should he comfort him? How do you comfort a giant humanoid octopus? Maybe if he just moved _the_ -

Koro-sensei cleared his throat, grabbing his student's attention. "I think it's best if we continue with the game and forget anything happened.."

The petite boy agreed, albeit a little hesitant to face his classmates.

 **A/N: Holy crap! It's been a year, I'm so sorry for leaving you all in the void. I intend on updating again sometime soon but knowing me, that might be in a couple months. I'm also really sorry for the short chapter, I've been struggling a lot with this one. Next chapter is Karma's POV after Nagisa leaves with Koro-sensei. Also, I'm not really into the fandom anymore, so I'll have to research stuff and re-read the series. Apologies in advance, if I make any mistakes concerning the story, spelling, etc. I haven't written in a while.**

 _ **P-S: Uhhh, I sorta got into more fandoms while I was gone. Like, Voltron, BTS and One-Punch Man. Comment if you love those things as well!**_


End file.
